geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil.avi
So I was looking at aardvarks on the internet (cause why not?) and I stumbled in a Blaze and the Monster Machines website, showcasing every episode of BatMM so far with .avi at the end (trouble at the truck wash.avi, Zeg and the egg.avi, etc.) But one caught my eye: an episode called "Daredevil". It never aired on TV, so I was happy to see it. I downloaded the file. The intro was normal, except the fact that Darington was missing. Then a normal opening scene appeared with Blaze saying "Daredevil!" And the text appearing. Blaze and his friends racing around the street. They then told that their vehicles were made of metal yadda yadda yadda.. (I just put that in, it was a bit boring.) So they are back at the racing hub. Darington says he'll go out for a drive, and he does. After that, he breaks the forth wall and says he will use a bump as a ramp. He then shouts in sing-song "Daarinngtooon!" he then is shocked that he will hit a glass building and the interaction is closeup in slo-mo. Then it cuts back to the hub, the people and vehicles are talking when they hear the building's collision, and see many tiny trucks racing out. The building then starts to collapse and set on fire. More tiny trucks race out, and then it reversed the whole episode again, before cutting to a clip of a nuclear explosion. I then tried to open my PC the next day, and when I logged in, the background was changed to an ominous picture of Blaze, and the majority of my files were corrupted or changed to a picture of the radiation hazard symbol. At 7 o clock, I then saw a message saying "Blaze has led you into Truck Town! he likes his new friend!" After that, there were Windows messages with random Bible quotes, so I went in search of the rest of the episode! I then found an episode called "Adrenalina.avi", and downloaded it. The intro was very strange and offputting, it was very slow and red. As for the actual episode, there was a black screen with flashing red text that said "¡¡HUIR!!" meaning "RUN AWAY!!" I then found a contact at the bottom of the page and asked "Where are you getting these two episodes from? Did they ever air?" In response, the Spanish owner replied this.. He said that he was close friends with a person who was a developer of the show. However, he once fell into depression, and made a Blaze episode illustrating his dark times. He gave these two dark episodes to the Spanish website. They said he ran off into forests of Siberia to make his ends meet again, but his current mortality status is unknown. Some people living near the region claimed to have seen this person, and some claim he commited genocides in local villages several times. It is rumored that at 3:00 am, sometimes, you can hear in the forest, the sounds of car collisions. I was shocked, to say the least, but I decided I couldn't have this cursed PC any longer! I threw it out of the window, and smashed the device to smithereens, never to be seen from again. I then got a new Windows 10 PC looked for the site once again, but I got a strange email from someone who claimed to be a close friend from the man, saying his family migrated to America for a better life. He also took down the site and lost all contact with him. He then explained he had the two .avi files. I quickly said "no!" before this went too far. Neither were ever heard from again..Category:".avi" files Category:Creepypasta